The Kareoke Bar
by Ciiirce
Summary: The Flock manage to drag Max to a kareoke bar, where she gets chosen to do a duet with a certain someone... FAX!  Oneshot, Songfic with the song 'Far Longer Than Forever'.


**Kind of random, but I heard this song and somehow I got this idea. Just fluffy, light-hearted Fax. **

**Warning: Is set after STWAOES, and contains spoilers if you haven't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or the song.**

---

Ugh.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," I muttered to Nudge, as she dragged me inside. Inside where, you may ask. Well, imagine the most un-Max-like place ever, times it by ten, and add some blaring loud music and disco lights.

That's right.

A karaoke bar.

And I repeat:

_Ugh_.

"Aww, come on Max, it'll be _fun_," she insisted. "And the rest of the flock want to come!"

I guess she did have a point. Although she and Angel had come up with the idea, Iggy, Gazzy and Fang hadn't really protested much. Well, Fang wasn't exactly over the moon about the idea, but even he couldn't resist the power of the Bambi eyes for long.

Well, Bambi eyes and maybe a bit of mind-control on Angel's part.

But, long story short, there wasn't much I could do, and now the flock and I were sitting inside the bar sipping Diet Cokes and watching other people perform. Nudge and Angel were planning to each sing solos, and from what I could gather Iggy and Gazzy wanted to do a duet of 'White and Nerdy'. Total was in a huff because I wouldn't let him perform. Fang was just sitting silently, watching the acts. I was doing likewise, only my attention was slightly distracted by the girls who kept throwing 'looks' at Fang. Fortunately he didn't seem to have noticed.

I shot a 'back off' look at a skinny brunette who was trying to catch his eye. She looked suitably miffed, and turned her attention to the blonde at the table next to her.

_**Max?**_

_Ugh. _You_ again._

_**Max, why are you annoyed with those girls who are looking at Fang?**_

_Why are _you _always sticking your nose into my private life?_

_**Think about it Max. Just think about it.**_

I turned my head towards the current singer and concentrated on her. You think your dad's invasive? Try having one who's in your freaking _head_. Reading your _thoughts_. Twenty-four hours a _day_.

See? Now it doesn't seem so bad.

Five minutes later, Nudge got up to do her song - Fly, by Hillary Duff.

_How ironic_, I thought dryly.

She was actually pretty good, though, and received major applause when she finished. Me and Angel got up to go and meet her at the side of the stage, where she was grinning like mad.

"You were brilliant!" Angel said, and I smiled and nodded in agreement.

Then the blonde-haired announcer guy took the microphone again.

"That was Tiffany-Krystal, everybody," he said. "And now, we have something very 'special'. Instead of having volunteers, we're going to pick out two completely random people, who will then come up here and sing a duet together," he grinned. This announcement was met with cheers from the rest of the people in the bar, and a quiet groan from me. I instinctively tried to blend into the background more as the spotlight started to go across the crowds.

"Yes… yes… we have our couple!" Blondie announced. "Could the blonde girl beside the stage and the dark-haired guy in the back please take to the stage!" he said.

_I wonder who that unlucky girl is -_ My thoughts stopped abruptly when I looked up.

Right into the glare of a spotlight.

"What the -" I quickly glanced around to see who my partner would be, and saw that it was…

Well, who else would it be?

I shot a look at Angel, who just blinked innocently at me.

Before I knew it, Fang and I had been pushed up onto the stage. Blondie Presenter Guy pushed two microphones into our hands. "So, what's your names?" he asked.

"Uh… I'm Max, and this is Fang," I said. Why didn't I give fake names? Because I was in too much _shock_ to register what was happening. Then Blondie left the stage and it was just me and Fang.

I shot him a 'what the heck are we doing here?' look, and the music started to play. I recognised it from one of the movies Angel had watched at Anne's - 'The Swan Princess'. She had been obsessed with that movie, in fact she had played it so many times that I almost knew the words already.

What a 'coincidence'.

_If I could break this spell  
I'd run to him today  
And somehow I know he's on his way to me,_

I began, and glanced at the next line. Ho hum. This could be fun…

"_FANGUMS… __you and I were meant to be," _

I batted my eyes at him, and he scowled at me.

_Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart _

Ugh… this song was so soppy…

_Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are _

I blinked as Fang started to sing. He was actually really, really good. I glanced at him, and at the girls in the audience watching him. They were practically _drooling_. Ugh. It sickened me.

_**Max…**_

_Shut up Jeb, _I thought. I didn't want to go back down that particular path. And besides, it was my turn to sing.

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakeable bond_

I sang, aware of the Flock watching my every move. Gazzy was muttering to Iggy, who was cracking up laughing.

_Destined to last for a lifetime  
and beyond_

Fang's voice attracted giggles from the same brunette as earlier, who was standing directly in front of the stage. I shot her a venomous look.

_Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)  
I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)  
I've made an everlasting vow  
To find a way to you_

I looked at Fang as we sang the chorus. He didn't seem to have noticed the brunette, which I found a relief. He met my eye and shot me one of his rare smiles, the kind that always brighten up my day. I couldn't help but notice how dark his eyes were… how mysterious… full of hidden depths, words he wasn't saying…

MAX! Snap out of it! I thought furiously, and turned my attention back to the karaoke screen.

_Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
and with your love  
I'll never be alone_

The song was slowing down now. For the first time, I noticed that throughout the entire song, Fang and I had been moving closer, now we were practically standing shoulder to shoulder. He turned to face me.

_Far longer than forever_

I sang, looking into his eyes.

_Much stronger than forever_

He took my hand in his, as he sang.

_And with your love  
I'll never be alone _

The last few words left my lips, and that was it. The song was over. I smiled at him, and he shot me a half-grin as we left the stage.

I knew the flock had been watching us, but instead of going back to them, Fang dragged me out of the bar, through a side door, into a deserted alleyway.

"Max?" he said, drawing me closer.

"Yes?" I said, feeling my breath come faster as I felt his chest rising and falling with his breathing.

"Don't run away this time," he whispered.

Then he leant in, and kissed me. It was just like in the cave, only… better. I relaxed, and just let myself be swept away. I don't know how long we stood there, kissing. It could have been two minutes, it could have been fifteen, I felt completely lost in our embrace.

When we finally broke apart, for a moment I was speechless. Then I grinned.

"Hmph!"

The sound of a suppressed snigger brought me back to the real world. I whipped my head around to see who it was.

It was Angel.

And Nudge.

And Iggy. And the Gasman. Even _Total_ was there.

Oh God.

Whilst the girls had 'aww!' looks on their faces - Angel was looking especially pleased with herself - the other three weren't so impressed. In fact, Gazzy was practically collapsing with laughter, Iggy was grinning manically and Total was chuckling under his breath.

"Umm…" I tried to come up with something to say.

"Uh…" Obviously Fang wasn't having any sudden bursts of inspiration either.

"We'll leave you two alone," Iggy grinned, with a wink in our direction.

With that the Flock went back into the bar, leaving Fang and me alone again.

"Remind me to kill him la-"

But I never got to finish my sentence, because Fang leaned in to kiss me again.

Maybe the karaoke bar wasn't such a bad idea after all.

---

**Well that was… random.**

**Ah well, it was fun to write!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
